doki_doki_literature_club_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Hikaru
Hikaru Hikaru is an OC created by MUUN. He is a member of the literature club, and the first gay character in here to have a route and love the protagonist. Appearance Normal Appearance A guy of average height, Hikaru has jet-black hair and green eyes. His hair is constantly messy. For his casual outfit, he has some faded jeans, a blue shirt, and a black jacket, but can also be seen outside of school ina cosplay costume for a manga or anime. For his school uniform, he has the standard grey blazer with a sweater vest and a white shirt. Overwritten Appearance When his files are altered by Monika, he appears in his school uniform. His eyes are lacking irises, and his mouth is constantly bent upward in an almost-smile. His hair turn white. Personality Normal Personality While Hikaru is a very introverted person who doesn’t like to stand out in school, he can be very outgoing and funny when in the presence of close friends. He loves art and manga, but mostly the ones Natsuki despises, making them enemies. He also has very low self-esteem because he has been bullied since junior high. He has a fear of being alone. He is very good friends with Yuri. Overwritten Personality When overwritten by Monika, Hikaru’s fear of loneliness is amplified, and he has hallucinations of all the members of the literature club being dead. He can be found in the back of the club’s classroom, stabbing the desk with a knife repeatedly. When approached, his hallucinations cause him to think that the protagonist is the “Breaker”, which must be how he refers to Monika. Backstory Hikaru first stumbled upon the literature club when he was hiding from bullies after school. Deciding that the people here were nice and it was a good refuge, he came to every meeting since. In-Game Appearances Act 1 Hikaru enters on Day 1 a small time after the protagonist does. Upon noticing the protagonist, he panics and runs out of the room. Monika says that he is scared of new people, and Yuri mentions that they are good friends, and therefore, she is going to convince him to come to the next meeting. On the second day, Hikaru is sitting in the back of the room, probably trying not to be noticed, but Sayori convinces him to introduce himself. Once he does, he goes once again to the back of the room. His poem is about a manga that Natsuki turns out to despise, which turns into a small argument. If you did not write your poem for Natsuki, you will take Hikaru’s side in this argument. He then discusses your poem with you, and tells you about his cosplaying habits. On the next poem, if you took Hikaru’s side, you will be able to write a poem for him. On day 3, if you wrote your poem for him, you will officially enter the Hikaru route. He will take you to the library to check out his favorite manga. You will then proceed to start reading it in the library, and talking about it. This conversation will eventually lead to Hikaru revealing how he found the literature club and his fear of loneliness, but the conversation starts to grow a bit awkward, and Hikaru says he lost track of time and you go back to the classroom. The next day, you can continue on Hikaru’s route. He will say that he really enjoys reading your poems, and you will have a short conversation about manga, which Monika will interrupt to either start on the festival preparations or continue sharing poems. Hikaru will be tasked with helping Yuri, and if you decide to help him, Natsuki will get angry at being alone and storm off. You and Hikaru help Yuri and exchange phone numbers. On Sunday, Hikaru will come over to teach you to draw manga. He will then tell you that he has a cosplay costume in his backpack that he wants to show to you. It turns out that it is a female costume. After the protagonist acts surprised, Hikaru comes out as gay to you, but afterwards gets interrupted by Sayori, ending his appearances in Act 1. Act 2 Throughout act two, Hikaru stays at the desk in the back, stabbing it repeatedly with an undetermined object, either a pen or a knife. Every time you try to share poems, he will begin to attack you, but then return to his normal appearance, stop, and look away. If you took his route in Act 1, he will turn back to his normal appearance for a short time and confess his love for the protagonist. Whether you accept or decline the confession, he will turn to his overwritten self and pin you against the wall with a knife. Just as he is about to stab you, he will turn normal once again. He will say “You’re not safe when I’m around.” if you accepted his confession or “You’re right. I am not worthy of you.” if you declined it and then continue to slit his own throat. Act 3 Hikaru is briefly mentioned by Monika in her monologue. She remarks about how he never really fit in, and how awkward he is. ”I mean, have you ever seen Hikaru with all of us? He was always the odd one out, especially because of how terrible he was at socializing.” -Monika If you took Hikaru’s route, she will also remark what a cuter couple she is with you. Act 4 In Act Four, Hikaru is Vice President of the club. If you stayed on his route throughout Act 1, he will seem outgoing and friendly. If you didn’t, he will act as he did in day 1 of Act 1. Nothing else is noteworthy about Hikaru’s behaviour in Act 4. Notable Dialogue Off Route: * “My Name is Hikaru and I don’t really like new people.” * “Hey, your name is {Character Name}, right? Nice poem.” On Route: * “Hey, so I’ve been reading this one manga…” * “Thanks for the help, {Character Name}. I appreciate it.” * “Have I ever told you how cool you look in that uniform? We could turn you into a cosplay character!” * “I’ve got something to tell you.” Overwritten: * “You are the Breaker. You destroyed everything, so you must suffer.” * “Y—You’re not safe when I’m around.” * “Knowing you was great, {Character Name}.” Relationships Sayori: ”She’s pretty nice, even though we don’t talk that much.” Yuri: ”I can relate to Yuri, and that’s why we’re such good friends.” Natsuki: ”She does not appreciate the true awesomeness of Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki!” Monika: Act 1: “She’s cool, I guess. Don’t really know her, but if she’s the president of the literature club, she‘s automatically cool.” Act 2: “She is the Breaker. She destroyed all, so now I’ll destroy her.” Trivia # He is left handed. # For some reason, he is obsessed with soy sauce. # His favorite anime to cosplay is Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki. # Natsuki And Hikaru used to be friends. Category:Original Characters